Scar Mapping
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala does a bit of scar mapping – on Daniel's body.  Missing scene-extended ending Ark of Truth  – Romance/Fluff.  A touch of Hurt/Comfort. Daniel and Vala. A/N:  Hopefully FF formatting is working.


Title: Scar Mapping

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Missing Scene. One Shot.

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers/Timeline: At the end of Ark of Truth – hint of last scene spoiler.

Word Count: Approximately 1900

Synopsis: Vala does a bit of scar mapping – on Daniel's body. Missing scene-extended ending Ark of Truth Possible minor spoilers – Romance/Fluff. A touch of Hurt/Comfort. Daniel and Vala.

~0o0~

~0o0~

Concerned, Daniel watched General Landry walk away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he pivoted and headed towards his quarters to gather a few things before he left. Their next mission, to P3K-546 wasn't for several days and he, Mitchell and Teal'c had been ordered off base for some down time following their little Ori ordeal. He wasn't sure about Vala. And when he'd asked General Landry he'd been told in no uncertain terms it wasn't anyone's business but Vala's and that if she'd wanted him to know she would have told him.

That didn't sit well with Daniel. What if she chose to leave with her... her... husband? Surely not! But then again, what if she and her... if she and Tomin had settled all their issues? Even if there were a lot of issues, sometimes Vala was unreadable. But Daniel distinctly remembered her reaction when Tomin had introduced her as his wife. And he remembered how that reaction had made him feel happy.

Head down Daniel shuffled along, his mind full of worry. _She knows I have feelings for her, right?_ _Haven't those exchanges of looks over the past few months alerted her that I'm crazy about her?_ _Didn't her looks mean she was interested? What if she really did decided to leave? What if she'd expected words and not looks? Of course she did! I'm an idiot!_

_We should have talked. I should have talked to her about my feelings. It's not like I'm some high school nerd. I can talk to girls...er...women! _Daniel sighed, his head coming up at the sound of footsteps.

Just then Tomin came around the corner and down the hall headed for the Gateroom. Daniel hesitated, nodded to the man, and then walked past him. Tomin was alone. Daniel looked back over his shoulder and found that Tomin was looking back at him. The man nodded with just a slight narrowing of his eyes before he turned away.

Mood lightening considerably, there was a new bounce to Daniel's step as he wondered, _Do I have a chance? _He knew it wasn't Tomin's intention to leave without Vala.

Stopping in front of her door Daniel drew a deep steadying breath.

~0o0~

Although she fluffed her hair in front of the mirror, Vala's mind was preoccupied. Had she made the right choice? Of course she did! Though it will be difficult if she'd misread the looks Daniel had sent her way recently. Even when he was frustrated with her there had been something different in his lovely eyes.

_I don't exactly know where my place is but I hope it's here. _The words she'd spoken to Tomin came back to her. Her gaze lifted to lock with her reflection. _I hope it's here...with Daniel__. _She hadn't uttered that ending, but Tomin knew as well as she did that that was what she was hoping for.

"Well, Vala, it's time to find out!" She admonished her mirror image. "Time to tell him. Just blurt it out! 'Daniel', I will say, 'I stayed because of you...and the fact that my now ex-husband is a religious zealot. But, mostly because I love you,'." She whirled with purpose, marched across the room and snatched the door open to find Daniel standing there with his fist raised and poised to knock.

They spoke together, "Vala." "Daniel." "What?" "What?"

Daniel held up a finger and Vala nodded her acquiescence. "Vala, if you would like to...actually I would like you to come home with me for the duration of SG-1's mandatory down time. That is if..."

She shot forward like a runaway freight train, crashing into him as she smacked his lips with a wide open, wet, but fast kiss, cutting off any words he might have wanted to say. Tossing her arms around his neck she gave him a quick hug and promptly pulled away.

Capturing her face between his hands he brought her back into his arms as his mouth landed on hers and he kissed her. Insistently, roughly, lovingly, and thoroughly until he felt her go weak with surrender.

When he let her go, Vala sighed with contented pleasure and her words were spoken quietly, and with a good dose of breathless wonder. "Yes. I'll pack some things." Lightly, playfully, she shoved his chest to move away.

Daniel grabbed her arm wrapping his hand completely around the soft luminescent skin as he brought it to his mouth and kissed her wrist. Letting her go he murmured, "No need to pack anything. I've got plenty of T-Shirts."

She growled low in her throat and looped an arm with his. "How'd you know?"

"Saw him leaving." His grin was huge and his eyes shown bright with his intention.

~0o0~

The aftermath of the mind blowing orgasm still had him weak, but Daniel held himself above her, arms trembling, his gaze nailing her to the pillow. "I love you. I know I keep telling you that, but I can't help it." Lowering himself to his elbows he kept staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Every time...every time dying in your arms these past few hours makes me crave you more. Now or forever. You're...you're such a part of me. I love you. Love you." Daniel slowly lowered his mouth to hers capturing her happy grin.

When he all but fell over beside her she laughed, rolling over to face him. "I love you, too. And I hope you never stop telling me that you love me. You know I had no intention of killing you with my girly wiles. But I have Googled enough to know what La Petite Mort is." She placed a hand on his sweat covered chest, tossed her head to get most of the mop of bed tangled hair from her face and leaned closer. "I've never actually experienced that so profoundly. I... I think it requires a knowledgeable loving, lovely, sexy, yummy, happy, archeologist kind of partner and a great deal of love to get there."

"Yes, a great deal."

Her finger nail scraped a scar barely visible above his nipple. "How'd this happen?"

Daniel drew a deep jagged breath, closed his eyes, placed a hand behind his head, and told her, "Caveman fight."

"Did you win?"

"I suppose so since I got the girl."

"Ah, naughty boy and lucky cave-girl." Hand wondering slowly across his chest she stopped at the little ditch in the middle that she so loved. Her well manicured nail made another soft scrape. "And this one?"

"Tripped over my own feet on P2K-349, fell down some stone steps."

"Ouch." Her finger trailed down towards his right side. "Here?"

"Shot." He heard the rustle of sheets as she rose up. When her tongue flicked across the scar Daniel flinched at the erotic pleasure.

She settled back beside him. "Poor baby." Hand now flat on his belly, she inched her fingers under the cool sheet and located the rise of jagged skin she'd seen earlier near his left hip bone. Tracing the half moon scar she muttered, "And my favorite one?"

"Knife. Accidentally sorta ran into Jack's knife. I didn't even know I'd been stabbed until Jack noticed I was bleeding. He flipped out." Daniel grinned at the memory. "You have a similar scar on the opposite side."

"Mmmm, yes. A bit of a knife fight as well. Don't have any idea who she was...happened in a bar brawl when I turned her advances down. She wasn't my type."

Daniel tossed her to her back and his lips settled over her scar for a fast lip smacking kiss. Then just as suddenly, he flipped over and turned his back to her, pulling the comforter up and snuggling into his pillow. "I'm exhausted. Let's sleep and then maybe take a shower...together. 'kay?"

Vala groaned, breathing out, "Darling? I missed a few. Daniel?" There was no teasing or playfulness to her voice as she ran a hand over the flat dark marks on his back. "What...what...?"

"Sleep. No more scar mapping."

"No avoiding the subject. I didn't notice these and I've seen you countless times on missions without your shirt. These are new."

Returning to his back, Daniel cupped her six and lifted her closer, half on top of him. "Yes, new."

"Ori?"

His sigh was full of resignation. "Doci."

"How?"

"They're small burns, Vala, he didn't touch me it just happened, you know how that went – that fire and brimstone crap. They'll go away. Right now let's not talk about it. Sleep?"

Vala pulled away, and began to shove at him.

Confused, he started to protest, stammering incoherently.

She rolled him over to his side and with warm sweet loving lips Vala kissed each mark, then pressed her body into his.

Daniel turned, facing her.

Tossing a leg over his hip, she wrapped her arms around him. "I so love you. And I'm happy that we actually waited...that you resisted...my...my..." A finger once again played at the scar on his bare hip.

"Charms?" He took a handful of her hair, bending her head back so he could see her face.

Licking her lips, Vala smiled, her smoky eyes half closed. "Well, yes, that of course, but..."

Hair still tangled in his grasp, he pulled gently but firmly until her face came closer to his as he bent, barely laying his mouth against hers. "Manipulations?"

"Hmm, no...well, yes, but...more..." Her lips moved, tongue swiping his and taking up residence deep within the warmth of his mouth.

Teasing her with a short response, he pulled away from her lips and took a long, slow, lick down her neck. "More like I didn't 'use' you while you were vulnerable?"

A moan rode on a staccato breath. "Yes, that's the one." Hand splayed, Vala inched down to within a millimeter of her intended target before he took her by the wrist again to interrupt her foray.

"I have loved you since you took that Super Soldier helmet off...the instant that dark hair cascaded out."

"Hmm."

"Or maybe once you only had on the catsuit portion of that gear."

"Oh, well, that's understandable." She tried to pull free of his grasp but he held firm.

"And then again, probably when you straddled me in the chair. God, Vala, that turned me on like you can't even imagine." Bringing her hand upwards, Daniel kissed her palm.

Purring, and with his hand still wrapped around her wrist she placed that palm on the side of his face. "I knew I was in trouble in the love department the moment my beady red Super Soldier helmet eyes honed in on you. I nearly gasped at the resounding effect." Taking a deep ragged breath, Vala jerked her hand free from his loving grasp. "I love you. And although I ran a very short con...er...had a short career as a fortune teller with a band of space gypsies, I had no clue when I met you that I would love you with such passion. I couldn't have imagined what my future could hold."

"Then let me show you what your future holds."

~END


End file.
